Sundays are for Cleaning
by heroesandheroines
Summary: Who would have thought that mopping and washing a motorcycle could bring out so much sexual tension?
1. Chapter 1

_If he calls that motorcycle "baby" one more time, I might lose it._

Maka seethed as Soul was pouring his heart into doing the one thing she could never get him to do around the house: clean. The guy was waxing, shining, hell, even singing to that, that…monstrosity he called baby!

She was sure he did it on purpose to. He knew Sundays were Cleaning Day and of course, on the one day of the week where they delegated chores, he just alwaysfound something else to do.

She sighed, stopped staring out the window and kept mopping. Maka couldn't really blame him. It's not like chores were fun, and he really did love his bike. She just wished he would pay as much attention to her, as he did with that…thing!

_I'm going crazy. I'm jealous of his bike now!_ But when she stopped mopping and paid more attention to Soul (for the 87th time), she couldn't help but feel something. It really wasn't fair how he had filled out over the years, and she still had seemed to stay her girlish figure. His thumb was just circling around a small part of his tire now, and she couldn't stop picture what it would feel like to have him circle her clit like that. Ugh, and his smile, she wondered what that would be like, to see that under her, to know she'd brought out in him and…

She must have let out a moan because Soul looked over at Maka and she turned bright red. She could not, would not, think about her partner in such a sexual way! Not when he was less than a foot away and the windows were wide open and she was moaning! Who moans while mopping?

But then again, maybe she should do something about this. It's been over a year since this weird tension has built up between them, and it's not like she hasn't thought about his lips on hers before, and yea okay, she may have thought of him while masturbating from time to time (ah, the things she dreamed his pianist fingers would do to her!), and just thinking about it now was getting her kind of her horny. Damn hormones.

Soul was looking at Maka now and couldn't stop. She had to wear her damn short shorts, the ones he loved so much, and then she moaned out of nowhere and damn it all if he wasn't a little turned on with how flustered she looked right now. God, he could just imagine his fingers creeping up her shorts and smiling at her from between her legs, making her moan for a good reason this time and okay, he had to stop right now.

It's not like he's masturbated to the thought of sexually pleasing his meister (okay, maybe once or twice), and he sure as hell didn't find her sexy as fuck, with her long legs and those green eyes. God, what he would give to see those eyes glazed over coming down from an orgasm. Okay, now he really had to stop. He was becoming hard, and that would be difficult to hide from her if he went inside the house. But maybe, he should just do something about it. He could feel something there, and he caught the way she was staring at him earlier, so maybe she feels something too, right?

"Soul?"

Soul's ears perked up. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything. Maybe she would walk over him and give him the kiss of his life and straddle him, while his hands would wonder up her shirt and…

"I'm gonna go in my room, okay? Be careful, the floors are wet." She said, in a meek, hurried voice.

"Uh, okay?" He replied.

Orrrr, maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This is my first time writing porn, so I'm a little nervous. Let me know what you think, and as always, hope you like it!

Part Two:

Well, it was just Soul now. He could finish washing his bike, but it was already shining like new, and hell, after that little daydream, he definitely had to rub one off.

He sighed, put his hands behind his neck and slowly got up. As he walked in to the house, he wondered if he should just talk to Maka. They've been in a partnership for years, and even he could admit there was definite tension between the both of them. Maybe he should just do something. After all, they always seem to get stronger after talking and bonding (okay, so he wanted to do a little more than talk, but that doesn't mean they couldn't get stronger that way, dammit!).

He gulped, and made his way to her room as fast as possible. He waited a few seconds to knock, but finally brought his hand up to her door.

"_Mmmmm"_

Holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit.

Soul's eyes grew large and his hand fell to his side. That was definitely Maka. And she was definitely moaning. Oh god, his pants felt tighter.

He could her short gasps of breath and before he knew what was happening, he was stroking himself outside her door.

He was about to get off on her masturbating.

"_mmmmAhhhmmm"_ oh god, they were getting longer (and were they getting louder too?)

He stroked himself faster through his basketball shorts, desperate to hear another moan. His boner was definitely noticeable now and he didn't even care. He could just picture her tiny fingers touching her wet folds and god, what he would do to watch her face and her that moan close to him.

And then, he fucked up. Thinking about how hot it was that his meister touched herself, he had let out a moan. And he was quick, but Maka was quicker and by the time he had realized what had happened, she had opened her door in nothing more than a robe, looking flushed and biting her lip.

"Soul?"

He was fucked now. What was he suppose to say? Oh hey Maka, I wanted to talk to you, but I heard you masturbate, so then I started masturbating and that's why my hand is stroking my dick right now, but we're cool, right?

When he realized his hand was still on his dick, he quickly removed it and tried meeting Maka at eye level, but she was far too busy staring at his dick.

_Crap_ thought Soul_ she noticed._

She didn't react how he thought she would, screaming and running away. Instead, she seemed almost determined and in a trance. Then, her hand reached out.

"Maka, what are you doiAaahhh?"

Soul was gonna melt. Or cum. Or both. Her hand was on his dick. HER hand was on HIS dick and slowly moving it up and down and he was so sure he was gonna die right there. She seemed to realize what she was doing a few seconds later because she retracted her hand fast, her face turning beet red.

"Oh my god, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry, I just, I…"

Soul gave her no time to finish that sentence. His lips were on top of hers and he pushed her to the side and against the wall.

He bit her lip and she moaned a little more. His hands laid at her waist, and he was desperate to play with her. He traced little circles on her hipbones as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. She started pulling and he hissed, pushing himself closer into her. His hand had slid down now, past the opening of her robe and grabbed her ass.

_Oh my god, she's not wearing underwear_ was the only thought Soul could manage.

Maka thought she was gonna go mad. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her, and his fingers were so close. He bit her lip once more and grabbed her ass harder and she moaned. She detached herself from him, one arm snacking down and as she grabbed his dick, she planted her lips on his lower ear, nibbling and sucking it. She started moving her hand up and down through his shorts, faster this time.

His gasping of breaths made her bolder and she pushed his shorts down and put her hand back on his dick.

He was moaning her name now, which just made her wetter.

"Mahhkaaa"

His voice was gravelly, and he couldn't think straight. He had her against the wall, but somehow, she gained control. He had dreamed about the day where he'd finally be able to please her and make her come, and he wasn't doing shit. That would change right now.

He spanked her ass lightly and when a short gasp of air escaped her mouth, he worked his finger to her outer folds. They were soaked, and slowly slid his finger up and down, reveling in how wet she was.

Her hands were moving considerably slower now as he started playing with her. He pushed one finger inside and when he heard a small moan, added another one and moved in and out.

She started moving to the rhythm he was creating, rubbing her clit on his palm, with her hand still on his dick, moving slow, but with enough pressure to still make sure he felt good.

She moaned a little more and he went faster in and out of her, her clit still rubbing against his palm.

"So..ahhh..ul, I might, oh god, I think I might come"

That's all he's ever wanted to hear. He worked harder, making sure to look at every detail of her face. Her skin flushed, her short little gasps, the way the robe was still on, but any sudden movement and the whole thing would fall off.

Her moans got louder and he knew she was close when her hand went to his hair and pulled it. Her eyes closed and her mouth waivered as she let out another moan.

"I'm…I'm…I'm" She came before she could finish her sentence.


End file.
